Glacial Ice
by snapewifey
Summary: What will happen to all of Hogwarts, Snape especially, when a glacial goddess arrives at Hogwarts and stirs trouble and thoughts he thought didn't exist within him. Rated M for later chapters for sure!
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing of Harry Potter. I own only my imagination and my love for snape:)

Summary: When Lily Micyle starts Hogwarts in her 6th year, Severus can't help but feel this glacial goddess will be anything but good.

* * *

Glacial Ice

Another dreaded year teaching these incompetent little monsters the valuable art of potion making. Another dreaded year with having to deal with the horrid staff, not to mention the pestering of Dumbledore. And worst of all, this is the year Harry Potter will be starting his first year at Hogwarts. Great, now I am getting a terrible headache just thinking of the Golden Boy, spawn of James Potter. As the first years made their entrance into the Great Hall, I notice they are trembling with what I assume to be a mixture of fear and awe. Those imbeciles, showing their fear in such a manner. The sorting begins, and unsurprisingly Draco Malfoy is sorted into my house. As he smuggly stalks over to the Slytherin table, I cannot help but notice how similar he seems to be to his father Lucius. I almost feel sorry for the boy. But pitying or even feeling sympathy for one are things I do not allow myself to do. Even if I wanted to I know I cannot because after all, I have held no emotion for anyone in years... except her. But she's gone now and it is all my fault. The only way I cope, is to block off any feeling toward anyone. I am hardened like marble and cold as ice.

I divert my attention from Mr. Malfoy and look back at the anxious first years waiting their future fate. And suddenly, my eyes lock with Potter's. He is the spitting image of James, therefore he must carry the arrogance and ignorance that was his fathers. But those emerald green eyes. Lily's eyes. My Lily. I suddenly feel a foreign pang of feeling while the boy continued to stare at me. What nerve! Pushing back the surge of emotion I feel at looking into Lily's eyes, I managed to shoot him the most malicious glare I could. He quickly looked away in fear. Figure, something father Potter would have done... have the nerve to do such a thing but quickly shrink away in fear. Apparently, the Chosen One did not receive any of Lily's bravery. No, Lily wouldn't have cowered away in fear no matter how scared or young she happened to be. She had dignity and strength, things the boy Potter clearly didn't have. How could the little coward be sorted into Gryffindor then? I suppose it is just a prime example that Gryffindor's aren't the brave, courageous ones they are made up to be. I smirk thinking of Gryffindor head of house, Minerva Mcgonagall, and what she thinks about such cowards being sorted into her house. Then again, she seems overtly happy that Potter is in her house, just as oblivious as everyone else is to the Chosen One's cowardly characteristics. How surprising.

Lost in my train of thought, I am rudely disrupted when the doors of the Great Hall bang open. Angry, I scowl to who had the audacity to do such a thing. But I see no other than a young girl of perhaps sixteen striding up the room. She is stunningly beautiful, as bad as it may sound coming from a man of my age. Apparently, I am not the only one who notices her beauty. All of the students are staring at the girl and the boys have a dreamy expression plastered on their ugly faces. Ignorant idiots. Yes, she is indeed pretty, but that doesn't extinguish my hate I feel for her although I know nothing about her. Hate I feel for all the little worthless mites in the room. I hate her almost as much as I hate Harry Potter, and that is saying something.

"What in the blazes?" I growl to Minera as she takes her seat next to me.

"Yes, she is powerful just as Albus said," she responds.

"You mean, Dumbledore, told you about her?"

"Well of course he did Severus! Did he not tell you?" Her scottish accent heavy.

"Obviously not, what is her name?"

She did not respond to me immediately, and instead turned her head to the girl who now made her way to stand infront of the staff table. She is utterly breathtaking. Not breathtaking to me of course, because I can assure you _nothing_ is breathtaking to me anymore. But to anyone else, she is indeed breathtaking. Closer in my sight, I now examine her exotic beauty. She is petite, has a golden glow of a complexion, has pitch black long, volumous straight hair, and plump lips. And most beautiful are her light grey eyes. They contrast with her complexion in a kind way. Her eyes are stunning, not as stunning as Lily's, but nevertheless stunning. I notice how stiff and emotionless her face is. Her clear, icy gray eyes hold no warmth and are piercingly fathomless. She's cold, glacial cold. She is like me. I attempt a mirthless chuckle at the ridiculous thought. Never in my 36 years of existence have I seen someone with the likes of myself, not even the Dark Lord.

And there she stood, a beautiful wintry girl with her head held high and her eyes set straight ahead of her as if not noticing all the eyes looking her way. When Albus stood next to her ready to speak she slowy turned her head to face him, still vacant. I turn back to Minerva.

"You still have yet to tell me the insufferable girl's name, Minerva." She looked at me and her eyes foretold irritation with the slightest hint of sorrow,

"Lily. Her name is Lily, Severus."

* * *

Hope you like it so far, it is rather short which will change in later chapters. More thoughts and not much dialogue which will also change in future chapters.

Preview for next chapter: Will Lily push Snape too far and do something utterly unacceptable?


	2. Crystal Sir

Lily. She has my most and only beloved's name. She hardly seems like a Lily. She is expressionless and frigid, and her personality seems just as cold. Lily, the Lily I love and am suffering for, was always full of life and happiness.

"It seems we have not finished the sorting!" Albus says happily... dumb bastard. "It was brought to my understanding, not too long ago, that we have a new witch who will be attending Hogwarts in what should be her 6th year. The young girl next to me just discovered her magic abilities and is already a very powerful witch. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic stated she cannot attend Hogwarts unless she starts off in first year. With that said, Lily Micyle would you please sit on the stool and put on the Sorting Hat?" Dumbledore finished.

She gracefully sat on the stool, snatched the raggedy hat, and placed it on her head.

"Hmm, yes... very powerful indeed, and cunning," the hat spoke,"You like power and control and don't open yourself much. But if you manage to allow yourself to place your loyalties with the right people, you will find yourself very loyal to them-"

"Just place me in a house," She whispered to the babbling hat.

"Very well dear, I believe you will find your self useful in Gryffindor!" As the whole Gryffindor table errupted in monstrous cheers, the idiot boys the loudest, she threw the hat to the floor and began to stride to her welcoming table. I direct my attention back to Minerva who is wearing a look of smugness and victory.

"Don't be too happy, Minerva, she may not turn out to be who you expect she is," I hiss.

"Whatever are you talking about Severus? She seems to be a perfectly nice girl."

I look back to the girl who is sitting at the end of the table speaking not a word to anyone.

As Dumbledore takes his seat to the left of me, he notices my ferocious glare at the girl.

"Oh Severus, you should try your best to welcome our young Lily." At that, I turn my angry glare towards him and become even more enraged at the twinkling in his blue eyes.

"I would presume you would know by now that I do not welcome _any_ student Headmaster. It isn't my job to welcome, it is to teach."

"But Severus, welcoming your students is fundamental to teaching."

"Not. To. Me," I growl.

"Very well Severus, just please know a student who fells comfortable with their professor is all the more likely to put forth more effort."

I make no response. I could care less whether the dunderheads put forth more or less effort. I glance over the great mass of jittery girls and boys talking within their house peers and I take great pride when I see my own house huddled up, no doubt caniving some grand scheme. My gaze shifts to the Gryffindor table, which I add is the loudest. I see the Weasly twins loudly attempting to sell their cheap Zonko products. I also see their first year brother, Ronald, stuffing his freckled face with treacle tart. Sitting next to the red head is the Granger girl, her nose in a book. And sitting next to Granger is no other than Potter. Looking around the table, Potter's gaze falls upon Lil- the Micyle girl. He furrows his brow at how quiet and distant the girl is from everybody. That stupid arrogant boy, probably thinks he deserves the girl to give him all the attention he wants since he is the _Chosen One_.

"Longbottom, Neville!" I bark as I start roll call. He turns bright red and only manages to raise his hand.

"Malfoy, Draco." I say with more calm.

"Right here, sir," He says with a smug smile.

"Granger, Hermoine!"

"Sir," She manages to say evenly although her eyes hold terror.

Weasly, Ronald!" I bark menacingly.

With a shakily effort, he chokes out "Here, sir."

Then I see Potter's name. Time to bait.

"Well well, what do we have here? Harry Potter?" I growl murderously.

"I'm right here." He says with surprising strength.

"Hmm how is it Potter, being the famous Boy-Who-Lived?" This tore at his shield.

"I-I don't know what you mean."

I pierce through his eyes with my own, "Well sure you do , Potter. Otherwise, you would address me with sir or professor when spoken to."

Quietly he says, "I apologize sir."

Ignoring his apology, I begin asking him questions, one after the other, in regards to potions. He shrank more and more into his seat with each question.

"Clearly fame isn't everything, now is it, Potter?" He just diverted his eyes from my own and looked at the table.

"You will answer when spoken to Potter. 30 points from Gryffindor for your disrespect. " I growl dangerously. "Yes sir," was his hushed reply.

I move further down the roll and end at Micyle's name.

"Micyle!" I yell, frustrated I couldn't manage to call out her first name. All she did was vacantly look at me. "I presume you are Miss Micyle?" She just gave me curt nod.

"Tell me, is it a problem with you Gryffindor's that you cannot manage to speak appropriately when spoken to?" Once again, she only glared at me.

"What, has a cat got your tongue Miss Micyle?" I bit out. What happens next thoroughly surprised me. She actually had the nerve to open her mouth and stick out her tongue at me. Angrily noticing the gasps coming from the class, I swiftly stalk over to her table and lean my head mere inches from hers. I glare into her chilly gray eyes. She didn't once wince.

"You will speak when spoken to... Is. That. Clear?" I dangerously clip out.

"Crystal. _Sir_" she responds in a silken voice. She practically spat out the _sir_. Furious as ever at her disrespectful manner, I straighten my self and walk back to my desk fearing I may lose my temper.

"30 more points from Gryffindor for Miss Micyle's insolence, and an additional 10 points for Potter and Micyle for wasting my time." The Slytherin's snickered while the Gryffindor's groaned in displeasure at the sum of points taken from their house.

After class, I order the incompetent Micyle to stay after. As the last students make their way out of my class, she begins to walk to my desk. Just then do I notice her attire. Glancing from top to botton, her robes are open and she is wearing a white button up blouse that's unbuttoned just enough to show her cleavage and collar bone. Moving down, is a too short pleated skirt that is made to look even shorter due to the above the knee stockings she is wearing. Taking in her inappropriate attire on her slender body, I shift my gaze to her face. She is intently looking into my eyes and raises a eyebrow.

Miss Micyle, your attitude along with your clothing is utterly inappropriate and will attend detention tonight here at 8 o'clock _sharp_," I bluntly state. Unable to refuse my urge, I swiftly glance at the length of her body. She cocks her slightly to left at this and smirks. She then takes her slender hand with black nails to skirt and starts playing with the hem of it. She slowly lifts it up a bit to show more of her upper thigh. All the while she is gazing into my eyes and bites her lip in a seductive manner. Stupid girl.

"Miss Micyle stop acting like a fallen woman." She immediately stiffens at this.

"Well what do you think of my clothing then, _Professor_?" She scowls.

I sneer, "It's hardly anything I would suggest you wear."

"Oh but professor, what you would _want_ to see me wear would be far more unacceptable than what I am presently wearing," she silkily replies with a seductive smile, "not that I would at all mind."

"How dare you insinuate such a thing! 10 more points from Gryffindor. I suggest you leave now before I take even more points, Miss Micyle," I precariously drawl. She simply nods her head and leaves. She will regret ever speaking to me in that manner tonight.


End file.
